A conventional electronic device provides map information. For example, the conventional electronic device obtains information about a current location of its user and provides map information of an area on the current location.
The conventional electronic device simply provides only map information or shows a route from a current location to a destination. Therefore, it is difficult to go to the destination based on only map the information in an environment where it is difficult to distinguish a direction.